luckystarfandomcom-20200222-history
Character song singles
The following character song albums are from the anime series Lucky Star. They are sung by the voice actors of both the main cast as well as the supporting cast of characters. There are thirteen character albums in all. Each is performed by the character's respective voice actor. Konata Izumi Vol. 1 Konata Izumi *"Dondake Fanfare" (どんだけファンファーレ ,Dondake Fanfāre) — 4:08 *"D Drive/Love" (Dドライヴ/ラヴ ,Dī Doraivu/Ravu) — 4:54 *"loading konata speaking" — 0:51 *"Dondake Fanfare" (off vocal) (どんだけファンファーレ ,Dondake Fanfāre) — 4:08 *"D Drive/Love" (off vocal) (Dドライヴ/ラヴ ,Dī Doraivu/Ravu) — 4:54 Kagami Hiiragi Vol. 2 Kagami Hiiragi *"It's Time to Predict the Fight" (ケンカ予報の時間だよ ,Kenka Yohō no Jikan dayo) — 3:43 *"100%? No, No, No" (100%？ナイナイナイ ,Hyaku Pāsento? Nai Nai Nai) — 3:53 *"I'm sorry by kagami" — 1:04 *"It's Time to Predict the Fight" (off vocal) (ケンカ予報の時間だよ ,Kenka Yohō no Jikan dayo) — 3:43 *"100%? No, No, No" (off vocal) (100%？ナイナイナイ ,Hyaku Pāsento? Nai Nai Nai) — 3:53 Tsukasa Hiiragi Vol. 3 Tsukasa Hiiragi *"Escape by Sleep and Reset!" (寝・逃・げでリセット！ ,Ne-Ni-Ge de Risetto!) — 4:33 *"Sister Wars" (しすたー・うぉーず ,Shisutā Wōzu) — 4:09 *"yume-tsukasa-night-loopin'" — 0:55 *"Escape by Sleep and Reset!" (off vocal) (寝・逃・げでリセット！ ,Ne-Ni-Ge de Risetto!) — 4:33 *"Sister Wars" (off vocal) (しすたー・うぉーず ,Shisutā Wōzu) — 4:09 Miyuki Takara Vol. 4 Miyuki Takara *"What Are 'Moe Aspects'?" (萌え要素ってなんですか？ ,Moe Yōsotte Nandesuka?) — 4:49 *"It is Probably a Very Ordinary Holiday" (たぶんかなり普通の休日 ,Tabun Kanari Futsū no Kyūjitsu) — 3:48 *"Rhyme of miyuki continued" — 0:59 *"What Are 'Moe Aspects'?" (off vocal) (萌え要素ってなんですか？ ,Moe Yōsotte Nandesuka?) — 4:49 *"It is Probably a Very Ordinary Holiday" (off vocal) (たぶんかなり普通の休日 ,Tabun Kanari Futsū no Kyūjitsu) — 3:48 Yutaka Kobayakawa Vol. 5 Yutaka Kobayakawa *"Minimum Tempo" (みにまむテンポ ,Minimamu Tenpo) — 4:24 *"But, For Example, Pink and Blue" (たとえばピンクとブルーでも ,Tatoeba Pinku to Burū demo) — 4:12 *"i-Free Tempo U-taka apartmentronik" — 1:24 *"Minimum Tempo" (off vocal) (みにまむテンポ ,Minimamu Tenpo) — 4:24 *"But, For Example, Pink and Blue" (off vocal) (たとえばピンクとブルーでも ,Tatoeba Pinku to Burū demo) — 4:12 Minami Iwasaki Vol. 6 Minami Iwasaki *"Silent Break Time" (黙っと休み時間 ,Damatto Yasumi Jikan) — 4:41 *"Transparent Ribbon" (透明リボン ,Tōmei Ribon) — 4:30 *"mokutt minami growing" — 1:11 *"Silent Break Time" (off vocal) (黙っと休み時間 ,Damatto Yasumi Jikan) — 4:41 *"Transparent Ribbon" (off vocal) (透明リボン ,Tōmei Ribon) — 4:30 Hiyori Tamura Vol. 7 Hiyori Tamura *"De, Delusion Machine." (も、妄想マシーン。 ,Mo, Mōsō Mashīn.) — 3:57 *"Default Female High School Student Meow" (デフォルト女子高生にゃん ,Deforuto Joshikōsei Nyan) — 3:48 *"he_yo_reason&mechanique" — 1:36 *"De, Delusion Machine." (off vocal) (も、妄想マシーン。 ,Mo, Mōsō Mashīn.) — 3:57 *"Default Female High School Student Meow" (off vocal) (デフォルト女子高生にゃん ,Deforuto Joshikōsei Nyan) — 3:48 Patricia Martin Vol. 8 Patricia Martin *"Cosplay Knowledge" (こすぷれノこころえ ,Kosupure no Kokoroe) — 4:24 *"The Greatest Holy Ground Carnival" (最大聖地カーニバル ,Saidai Seichi Kānibaru) — 4:47 *"pa pa pa pa patty" — 1:17 *"Cosplay Knowledge" (off vocal) (こすぷれノこころえ ,Kosupure no Kokoroe) — 4:24 *"The Greatest Holy Ground Carnival" (off vocal) (最大聖地カーニバル ,Saidai Seichi Kānibaru) — 4:47 Ayano Minegishi and Misao Kusakabe Vol. 9 Haikei Combination *"'Lu' is the 'Lu' in Lucky Star" (“ラ”はらき☆すたの“ラ” ,'Lu' wa Lucky Star no 'Lu') — 4:45 *"Is Being the Spearhead of Always Being in the Background Okay?" (背景放題やりほーだい？ ,Haikei Houdai Yariho-dai?) — 4:16 *"aYa miSa post modern & ambients"— 1:48 *"'Lu' is the 'Lu' in Lucky Star" (off vocal) (“ラ”はらき☆すたの“ラ” ,'Lu' wa Lucky Star no 'Lu') — 4:45 *"Is Being the Spearhead of Always Being in the Background Okay?" (off vocal) (背景放題やりほーだい？ ,Haikei Houdai Yariho-dai?) — 4:16 \ Konata, Minami and Yutaka Vol. 10 Mune Pettan Girls *"Everybody 5ji Pittan" (みんなで５じぴったん ,Minna de 5ji Pittan) — 4:48 *"The Pretty-Girl Empress of the Lolita Empire" (ロリィタ帝国ビショージョ大帝 ,Lolita Teikoku Bisho-jo Taitei) — 3:59 *"kona-yta-mina-tangs be Altered Scale"— 1:59 *"Everybody 5ji Pittan" (off vocal) (みんなで５じぴったん ,Minna de 5ji Pittan) — 4:48 *"The Pretty-Girl Empress of the Lolita Empire" (off vocal) (ロリィタ帝国ビショージョ大帝 ,Lolita Teikoku Bisho-jo Taitei) — 3:59 Kanata Izumi and Sōjirō Izumi Vol. 11 Kanata and Sōjirō Izumi *"I Wish for Happiness from the Yonder" (幸せ願う彼方から ,Shiawase Negau Kanata Kara) — 5:36 *"My Women are Only My Bride and My Daughter" (女はヨメとムスメだけ ,Onna wa Yome to Musume Dake) — 4:21 *"I Love You Even if the World Vanishes" (世界が消えても愛してる ,Sekai ga Kiete mo Aishiteru) — 4:14 *"I Wish for Happiness from the Yonder" (off vocal) (幸せ願う彼方から ,Shiawase Negau Kanata Kara) — 5:36 *"My Women are Only My Bride and My Daughter" (off vocal) (女はヨメとムスメだけ ,Onna wa Yome to Musume Dake) — 4:21 *"I Love You Even if the World Vanishes" (off vocal) (世界が消えても愛してる ,Sekai ga Kiete mo Aishiteru) — 4:11 Yui Narumi and Nanako Kuroi Vol. 12 Yui Narumi and Nanako Kuroi *"What They Call "Marriage", Pappayaa" (結婚なんてさパッパヤー ,Kekkon Nantesa Pappayaa) — 3:54 *"Marrying Age Lady" (適齢期なレイディ ,Tekireiki na Lady) — 4:00 *"yui's_Hundred_Days_Nana's_Bells" — 1:10 *"What They Call "Marriage", Pappayaa" (off vocal) (結婚なんてさパッパヤー ,Kekkon Nantesa Pappayaa) — 3:54 *"Marrying Age Lady" (off vocal) (適齢期なレイディ ,Tekireiki na Lady) — 3:57 Misao Kusakabe Vol. 13 Misao Kusakabe *"Sugeendatte Va! (すげえんだって・ヴァ！ ) — 3:25 *"Dayo na 3-byō Tama ni ha 5-byō" (だよな３秒たまには５秒 ) — 4:06 *"micro Krafty datteValator/AD++" — 2:39 *"Sugeendatte Va! (off-vocal) (すげえんだって・ヴァ！ ) — 3:24 *"Dayo na 3-byō Tama ni ha 5-byō" (off-vocal) (だよな３秒たまには５秒 ) — 4:03 Category:Lucky Star Series Category:Character Soundtracks